JUEGOS NOCTURNOS
by kid22
Summary: ¿Realmente Robin y Nami sólo sienten indiferencia ante Sanji? ¿o es que quizá hay otro motivo?


**JUEGOS NOCTURNOS**

Se preveía una noche calmada en el Going Meri: el día había transcurrido con tranquilidad y la mayoría de sus tripulantes dormía plácidamente en su habitación tras finalizar la siempre agitada cena. Sólo tres personas permanecían despiertas: las dos mujeres y el cocinero, que en aquél momento se encontraba en la cocina limpiando los estropicios causados por su alocado capitán.

El cielo nocturno estaba iluminado por una brillante luna llena que emitía su luz plateada sobre la cubierta del barco, en la que se encontraban Nami y Robin; sentadas junto a la baranda de proa y alumbradas por la tenue luz de una lámpara de cristal. La navegante estaba dándole unos retoques a su carta náutica para actualizarla, mientras que la arqueóloga estaba inmersa en la lectura de un libro que hablaba sobre la historia antigua de la Red Line. Ambas solían hacerlo a menudo: pasarse ese rato antes de irse a dormir las dos juntas, aunque casi no hablaban y cada una se dedicaba a lo suyo. Su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por unos pasos que llegaron desde el interior del barco y una empalagosa voz que gritó:

- ¡Nami-chwan¡Robin-chwan!; ¿tenéis frío! –Nami miró a Sanji con molestia, mientras que Robin le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a dirigir su vista a las páginas del libro. El rubio cocinero se había acercado a ellas dando pequeños saltitos y llevando una manta en cada brazo, y permanecía ante ellas mirándolas con una atontada sonrisa.

- No tenemos frío. –dijo Nami, que por culpa de la interrupción había rayado el mapa que estaba dibujando.

- Pero muchas gracias. –le dijo Robin sin levantar la vista.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó él con la misma voz de antes, dejando caer las mantas al suelo- ¿Y no queréis tomar algo¡puedo prepararos un café a las dos!

- ¡Ya te hemos dicho que no queremos nada! –gritó la pelirroja, cuya virtud no era precisamente la paciencia- ¿Por qué siempre te pones tan pesado!

- ¡Eso es porque os amo a las dos! –dijo él sonrojándose a la vez que su único ojo visible se transformaba en un palpitante corazón- ¡Estás tan atractiva cuando te enfadas...! –añadió en un tono más bajo.

- Pero no puede ser que estés enamorado de las dos. –dijo Robin con calma, cerrando su libro. Ella y Nami cruzaron una corta mirada de complicidad, intentando disimular una leve sonrisa.

- ¡Eso es cierto! –exclamó Nami cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Cómo puede ser que estés enamorado de dos mujeres a la vez?

- ¡Es que las dos sois tan maravillosas y dulces...! –dijo él un tanto desconcertado, recuperando un poco la compostura.

- Pero eso no puede ser, hombre... –dijo Robin apoyando la cara en una mano- Así nunca conquistarás a ninguna mujer. No puedes ir por ahí diciendo que quieres a las dos.

- ¡Eso es! –exclamó Nami asintiendo- Debes decidir cuál de las dos te gusta más.

- ¡Por supuesto que eres tú, Nami-chwan! –dijo Sanji juntando ambas manos; con su ojo volviendo a adoptar la forma de un corazón.

- ¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Robin con serenidad.

- ¡No!; ¡tú me gustas más! –gritó el cocinero volviéndose hacia ella.

- ¿De verdad? –le preguntó Nami, divertida.

- ¡No, Nami¡te prefiero a ti!

- Si es así... –dijo Robin con indiferencia, haciendo ademán de levantarse de la silla.

- ¡No, Robin¡tú eres mejor! –gritó el cocinero poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros y evitando que se levantara de la silla.

- ¿Y por qué Robin es mejor que yo? –le dijo Nami tratando de ocultar su molestia.

- Es evidente¿no? –dijo Robin mirando fijamente a la navegante y sonriendo con sarcasmo- Yo soy toda una mujer, mientras que tú sólo eres una encantadora jovencita...

- ¿Cómo! –exclamó Nami con enfado.

- No te enfades. –dijo la morena levantándose de la silla con una mirada de superioridad- Es normal que prefiera a una mujer con más experiencia en todos los campos...

- ¿A qué viene eso! –gritó Nami levantándose también- ¿Crees que por ser mayor que yo eres más atractiva!

- Yo no lo he dicho, pero...

- ¡Vamos, chicas, -gritó Sanji rodeándolas a ambas con sus brazos, esbozando una amplia y sonrojada sonrisa- ¡no hace falta que os peleéis por mí! –Robin y Nami cruzaron una intensa y desafiante mirada que cada una de ellas interpretó correctamente: "a ver cuál de las dos gana"; pensaron.

- Si no quieres que nos peleemos... –le susurró Nami a su compañero, posando su mano sobre la que tenía él en su hombro- Debes elegir a una de las dos...

- Pero piénsalo bien antes de decidirte... –añadió Robin acariciándole suavemente la barbilla con la punta de sus dedos. Sanji se puso completamente rojo, y un montón de corazoncitos surgidos de ninguna parte comenzaron a flotar por encima de su cabeza. Nami miró a Robin de reojo con una furiosa expresión; tras lo que sonrió y pensó: "muy bien. Si quieres jugar a este juego; jugaremos".

- Dime, Príncipe; -dijo Nami con una melosa voz, poniéndose frente a él y cogiendo su cara con ambas manos- ¿no te gustaría que yo fuera tu princesa?

- Ju... –rió Robin en tono burlón. Respondiendo a su provocación, Nami esbozó una pícara sonrisa y para asombro de los otros dos, besó al cocinero en los labios durante varios segundos en los que le hizo prácticamente perder el sentido.

- ¿Qué me dices? –le preguntó Nami apartándose un poco, pero quedándose lo suficientemente cerca como para poder sentir a la perfección la nerviosa respiración del hombre; al que además rodeó con los brazos, cogiéndole por la nuca. Antes de que el rubio pudiese regresar del país de los sueños y dar una respuesta, Robin apartó los brazos de Nami con decisión y se puso frente a él, diciéndole con una voz increíblemente sexy:

- Tal vez ella estaría bien para otro, pero... –cogió su mano- ¿Lo está para ti...? –para asombro de Nami y deleite de Sanji; Robin se abrió lentamente los botones superiores de su camisa dejando entrever un sensual escote; prácticamente dejándolo todo a la vista. Por si no fuera poco, llevó la temblorosa mano de Sanji hasta colocarla entre sus pechos, haciéndola bajar lentamente para sentir su tacto. A continuación, le miró directamente a los ojos y esbozó una seductora sonrisa- Yo creo que no.- concluyó con un susurro. De repente, Sanji se desplomó sobre el suelo, totalmente rojo y sin conocimiento; provocando las risas de la arqueóloga, que exclamó:- ¡Qué encanto...¿verdad? –al volverse hacia Nami, vio a la pelirroja entrando en el barco y dando un fuerte portazo tras ella.

Nami se sentía tan furiosa y humillada que notaba la cabeza a punto de explotar. Entró en su camarote jadeando con rabia, sintiendo la ira recorriéndole por todo su cuerpo. ¿Por qué demonios se sentía así si aquél estúpido nunca antes le había interesado? Estaba tan enfadada que se tiró sobre la cama y mordió las sábanas con fuerza. Se incorporó de repente cuando la puerta de madera se abrió y apareció Robin, que permaneció apoyada en el marco de brazos cruzados, mirándola burlonamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la mujer morena- ¿Tanto te ha molestado perder?

- ¡Eso no te importa!; ¡déjame en paz! –gritó Nami con un gesto de desprecio.

- ¿Estás celosa? –dijo Robin esbozando una confiada sonrisa y caminando hacia ella- Sólo era un juego, navegante.

- ¡Me llamo Nami; no navegante! –respondió ella dolida por aquellas palabras, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué. Se sentía humillada y furiosa, pero no por haber perdido ante su compañera de habitación, si no por no haber logrado atraer nunca su atención. Por no haber logrado que la llamara nunca por su nombre.

- Nami... –dijo Robin con dulzura, sentándose frente a ella- Sé muy bien quién eres, pero... ¿lo sabes tú?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó la pelirroja algo desconcertada por cómo se sentía en aquellos momentos. El corazón le latía muy deprisa, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Robin llevó lentamente una mano hasta su rostro y le limpió una furtiva lágrima de rabia que había brotado de su ojo con un gesto lleno de cariño y ternura. Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ni a pensar, la besó de improviso; dejándole notar el dulce sabor de sus labios. Tras aquél beso, Nami se sintió increíblemente extraña y se sonrojó por completo; pero el caso era que le había gustado.-Robin... –susurró con una insegura voz.

- No te preocupes. –dijo ella con una sonrisa, levantándose para ir a cerrar la puerta con llave- Todavía tenemos mucho tiempo para jugar esta noche...

Bien, antes que nada quiero darte las gracias si te has leído este humilde fic, y estaré increíblemente agradecido si dejas alguna review. Ahora quiero explicar que este fic es una especie de reivinidicación, ya que no paro de ver muchos con contenido yaoi pero ninguno con yuri (aunque sea un simple beso), por lo que se me ocurrió hacer un fic que tuviese un poquito de ello. Creo que a ninguna lectora le resultará desagrdable (y si es así, lo siento), y espero comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias!

P.D: perdonadme si no aparecen los guioncitos tras el punto y aparte, pero es que aún no sé bien cómo funciona esta página.


End file.
